Teach
by Xu Hana
Summary: Hanya cerita ringan tentang VerKwan. /Vernon (Hansol) x Seungkwan/ Seventeen's fanfiction/


"Kkarago!" teriak seorang bocah manis bertumbuh gembul. Langkahnya ia percepat seiring dengan makin intensnya 'gangguan' yang ia terima dari bocah manis lainnya yang betah bergelayut manja dilengannya.

"Sireoyo! Hansol wants to playing with Seungkwan-i!" kata bocah bernama Hansol itu. Kaki-kaki mungil itu masih saja terus mengikuti langkah bocah lain yang ia panggil Seungkwan, meskipun gelayutannya sudah terlepas beberapa saat lalu.

"Eomma! Seungkwan-i tidak mau dengan Hansol! Seungkwan tidak mengerti apa yang Hansol bicarakan!" teriaknya lagi begitu sampai di depan rumahnya. Wanita yang dipanggilnya ibu, yang kebetulan sedang berbicara dengan wanita lainnya, cukup terkejut dengan teriakan sang anak. Matanya menatap kebawah, dimana sang anak sedang bergelayut dikakinya. Ditambah dengan Hansol yang menggelayuti tangan mungil Seungkwan.

"Aigoo, Seungkwan-i tidak boleh begitu. Kan sudah eomma bilang kalau sekarang Seungkwan-i dan Hansol-i berteman. Kalo Seungkwan-i belum paham apa yang Hansol-i bicarakan, bantu dia untuk belajar bahasa Korea. Nanti Hansol-i bisa gantian mengajarimu bahasa Inggris, sayang." Bujuk sang ibu sambil mengelus kepala Seungkwan dan Hansol.

"Tolong bantu Hansol kami ya, Seungkwan-i?" Wanita yang tadi berbicara dengan ibu Seungkwan, yang ternyata adalah ibu Hansol, angkat bicara sambil mengelus sayang kepala Seungkwan. Wanita yang baru seminggu pindah dari US itu pun menggendong Hansol yang memasang wajah sedih karena terus diabaikan Seungkwan. Seungkwan yang melihat tatapan lembut ibu Hansol itu mau tak mau menganggukkan kepalanya. Arah pandangannya pun berubah ke arah Hansol yang memandangnya sedih.

"Ung... Baiklah. Seungkwan akan membantu Hansol-i."

.

.

.

10 Tahun Kemudian

"Hansol-i!" teriak Seungkwan. Langkah kakinya makin ia percepat seiring dengan terlihatnya rupa Hansol yang tengah berbicara dengan seorang pemuda berwajah kalem. Hansol yang mendengar teriakan Seungkwan pun terlihat segera mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan pemuda itu. Setelahnya, ia berjalan pelan menuju Seungkwan yang berhenti untuk menetralkan napasnya sambil bertopang pada dinding disebelahnya.

"Ada apa, Seungkwan-i?" tanya Hansol pelan. Tangannya merogoh saku untuk mengambil sapu tangan dan segera menyeka keringat yang ada di dahi Seungkwan.

"Hhh... Hansol-i... Tolong ajari aku bahasa Inggris. Kemarin Hong seongsaenim memberikan tugas yang banyak dan harus dikumpulkan minggu depan. Kau mau kan?" tanya Seungkwan sambil menatap wajah Hansol.

"Sireo. Bukankah aku sudah sering mengajarimu bahasa Inggris? Kenapa masih harus meminta bantuanku?" tanya balik Hansol. Ia tak habis pikir dengan Seungkwan yang menurutnya sangat lambat dalam memahami pelajaran yang satu itu. Padahal Seungkwan termasuk anak yang cepat dalam memahami materi yang diajarkan. Namun untuk yang satu ini sepertinya lain cerita.

"Ayolah, Hansol-i. Kau kan tahu bagaimana kemampuanku dalam bahasa aneh itu?" Seungkwan memanyunkan bibirnya sambil menggerutu. Hansol yang melihatnya tidak tahan untuk sekedar mencubit pelan bibir itu –yang malah membuat Seungkwan makin memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Lagipula, aku kan sudah menjadi guru bahasa Koreamu selama sepuluh tahun terakhir. Sebagai balasannya, kau harus membantuku!" kata Seungkwan. Hansol terkekeh pelan sambil mengangguk, mengiyakan perkataan Seungkwan.

"Arra. Kalau begitu pulang sekolah datanglah ke rumahku. Kebetulan hari ini tim basket tidak ada latihan, jadi hari ini aku bebas." Ujar Hansol.

"Assa! Hansol-i, gomawoyo..." kata Seungkwan senang sambil tangannya memeluk lengan Hansol erat. Hansol pun mengusap rambut Seungkwan pelan dengan tangan sebelahnya yang tidak digelayuti Seungkwan.

"Aigoo, pantas saja tadi aku melihat banyak kelopak bunga di sepanjang koridor. Ternyata sedang ada syuting drama _romance_ disini." Ucapan sarkatis tiba-tiba muncul seiring dengan mendekatnya sosok seorang pemuda cantik berambut hitam sebahu yang sedang memakan stik cokelat ditangannya.

"Jeonghan-hyung! Kau sangat berlebihan!" pekik Seungkwan sambil melepas gelayutannya. Bibirnya kembali manyun, kali ini dibarengi dengan tangannya yang bersedekap di depan dadanya. Ngambek.

"Aigoo, aku cuma bercanda, sayang..." kata pemuda cantik bernama Jeonghan tadi sambil mencubit gemas pipi Seungkwan, yang membuahkan tatapan kesal dari yang terkena cubitan.

"Lagipula hyung juga cuma mau mengingatkanmu kalau tadi saat dijalan hyung bertemu Seokmin yang menanyakanmu. Dia bilang kalau pelajaran pertama akan dimulai 10 menit lebih cepat karena ada kuis dadakan dari Kim seongsaenim."

"Astaga! Kenapa hyung tidak bilang daritadi?! Ya ampun, ya ampun. Sebentar lagi masuk! Aku pergi dulu, hyung!" teriak Seungkwan heboh. Secepat kilat ia berlari menuju kelasnya.

"HANSOL-I JANGAN LUPA AJARI AKU, YA?!" teriakan Seungkwan dari ujung koridor membuat telinga sebagian siswa berdenging. Dengan tidak memperdulikan gerutuan siswa lain, Seungkwan terus melesat menuju kelasnya.

"Choi Hansol, kurasa kau juga harus mengajari kekasihmu cara mengatur teriakan empat oktavnya. Hampir seumur hidup mendengar teriakannya dan telingaku masih juga belum bisa beradaptasi." Gerutu Jeonghan. Hansol terkekeh pelan mendengarnya.

"Kurasa itu lebih baik dibanding mendengar rengekan manja Seungcheol-hyung yang sangat tidak ingat umur. Tolong ingatkan aku bahwa Seungcheol-hyung itu pria berumur dua puluh tahun. Terkadang sikapnya itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan anak usia dua tahun yang senang merengek." Jeonghan tertawa sambil menganggukkan kepala, mengingat sang kekasih yang juga kakak dari Hansol itu. Bertetangga dengan Seungkwan, Hansol dan Seungcheol selama sepuluh tahun membuat mereka menjadi sangat dekat.

"Kau benar. Terkadang aku ingin sekali menendangnya ke planet lain karena dia terus merengek ini itu. " Hansol tertawa mendengar ucapan Jeonghan.

"Oh ya, aku duluan ya? Hari ini jadwal piketku."

"Hmm..."

"Dan tolong ajari Seungkwan-i dengan benar, Choi Hansol seongsaenim. Jangan berbuat hal mesum lagi. Aku tahu hari ini kau sendirian dirumah. Aku tidak mau besok harus menerima undangan pernikahan kalian." Kata Jeonghan sambil berjalan pergi.

"Eii... Seperti dia dan Seungcheol-hyung tidak pernah saja. Untung mommy dan daddy tidak tahu." Gumam Hansol pelan.

"Aku mendengarmu, Choi!"

Hansol cepat-cepat beranjak dari sana sebelum Jeonghan masuk ke dalam mode _devil_ nya. Hansol tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan calon ipar seperti Jeonghan yang kadang bisa menjadi malaikat, namun sedetik kemudian menjadi iblis.

'Tapi dia cocok dengan Seungcheol-hyung. Sama-sama mesum.' batin Hansol sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya. Sesaat kemudian ia berhenti sejenak, seakan mengingat sesuatu. Dengan cepat dia merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil _handphone_ yang ia simpan disana. Tangannya bergerak lincah mengetikkan sesuatu, sebelum ia memasukkan kembali _handphone_ kedalam saku celananya. Seringai tipis muncul dibibirnya, bersamaan dengan _handphone_ miliknya yang bergetar, menandakan jika pesan yang dikirimnya telah diterima oleh sang penerima.

.

 _To: My Boo Seungkwan-i_

 _Jangan lupa bawa buku dan pakaian ganti. Beritahu orang tuamu kalau kau akan menginap dirumahku. Mumpung besok hari libur. Jangan lupa, ya?_

 _Love you_

.

Sepertinya dia tidak menyadari bahwa dia juga sama mesumnya dengan Seungcheol dan Jeonghan.

.

END

.

Author's Note:

Karena udah lama gak bikin fanfiction, jadinya aneh. Maafkeun kalo ada salah kata, salah nama, salah tempat, dan salah lainnya.

Udah sekitar 6 bulan ini saya seneng sama dedek Seventeen. Mereka unyu, dorky, pokoknya gitulah(?). Fave saya sih Jeonghan dan china line. Kapan-kapan mau bikin cerita tentang mereka. Dan karena ini cerita pertama dengan cast dedek SVT, tolong diberi tanggapan ya? Bisa saran, kritik, kripik, kepiting juga boleh XD

With love,

Ha Neul


End file.
